


roller rink

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Sister/Sister Incest, rinko isn't here because i dont like her, this was meant to be pure fluff but i worked angst into it by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Sayo and Hina go roller skating together, and Sayo has a revelation about her feelings.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	roller rink

**Author's Note:**

> been working on this for a while... hope y'all enjoy

Nothing is more relaxing than a nice book in the evening while wearing your pyjamas. However, Sayo’s quaint evening is about to be interrupted. 

“Onee-chan!!” a voice shouts from the other room. The tumultuous sound of footsteps grows closer, and suddenly Sayo is face to face with her sister. 

She sighs and puts the book down. “What do you want, Hina?”

“There's a special event going on at the livehouse, Onee-chan!”

“And you expect me to go with you?”

Hina just smiles sweetly at her, and Sayo feels her resolve start to crumble. “Fine. Whatever. What kind of event is it?” 

“We're gonna roller skate! Marina-san and the Poppin’ Party girls put it together, with some help from Kokoro-chan. Doesn't that sound fun?”

“I've… never been roller skating…” Sayo mumbles. 

Hina beams. “Me neither. Isn't it fun to try new things, though?”

“But I'll suck at it.”

“I'll suck, too! We can suck together!” .

“You don't get it. You--” Y _ou always master everything immediately_. 

As much as Sayo wants to say it, she doesn't wanna hurt Hina. She's done hurting Hina. She's going to be a good older sister and not say petty things like that. 

“Onee-chan?” Hina looks worried. “It's gonna be fun. Don't worry!”

Hina definitely has her heart set on this roller skating thing. And once Hina is determined to get her way, she never quits trying. 

“Alright. I'll go with you.”

Hina claps her hands. “Yaaayy!!” she says. 

“When is it?” Sayo asks. 

“Right now!”

“Right now!? Hina! Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

Hina grins sheepishly. “Uhh, I forgot.”

Sayo sighs. “You know I like to be prepared for things. Are we late?”

“Fashionably!” Hina replies. 

“God, okay, I just--” Sayo flails around for her car keys. “Let me get changed, okay? I don't want to show up in my pyjamas.”

“No problem!” Hina says. “As you can see, my outfit is already excellent.” She twirls around in her short teal dress. There's a bit of lace at the bottom. Sayo has never seen this dress before, but she's gotta admit it's pretty cute. 

Enough admiring her sister's dress, though. Sayo needs to go change now if she doesn't wanna be killed by her anxiety about tardiness. 

* * *

Sayo settles on a navy blue skirt and a striped white and green shirt to wear. Hina smiles when she sees her. “I love your outfit, Onee-chan!”

“Thank you. I like yours too. Is that dress new?”

“Oh, you noticed! I got it while hanging out with Lisa-chi last weekend,” Hina says. 

Sayo's heart twinges for a second. Lisa and Hina got along so well. She was happy for them, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She wanted to be able to hang out with Hina as well. Like sisters should.

Hina doesn't seem to notice the sudden silence from Sayo. “Alrighty, let's go!”

“Yes, of course,” Sayo replies. They head out to the garage. 

* * *

As soon as they get to the livehouse, Hina is already taking off her shoes. 

“What are you doing?” Sayo asks. 

Hina rolls her eyes. “I gotta take off my shoes to put the roller skates on, Onee-chan.”

“But we haven't even gotten out of the car yet. You're going to walk across the parking lot in just socks?”

Hina responds by opening the door and doing exactly that. 

Sayo sighs and follows her. On the way over, she spots Ako and Lisa dragging a reluctant looking Yukina behind them. Hina is already out of sight, so she decides to walk over to the group. 

“Hello, everyone,” Sayo says. 

Lisa grins at her. “Sayo-chan! It's great to see you! Is Hina here?”

“Yeah, I think she's inside already.”

“Sayo-san, tell Yukina-san that she's gonna have a great time!” Ako shouts, still pulling on Yukina’s arm. 

Yukina sighs. “As I said already, I'd rather be at home, strengthening my voice. I don't see the appeal in roller skating.”

Ako looks up at Sayo with those big ole eyes, and Sayo knows she has to come up with something. 

“Minato-san… You know, social events with the rest of the band can unite our sound. We play better with friends than with strangers.”

“Also, it's fun!” Ako adds. 

“Good point, Hikawa-san. I suppose it's good every once in a while to go out and bond. Plus, I don't want those cat ear roller skates Lisa made for me to go to waste…”

Having successfully convinced Yukina, the four girls head inside. 

“Hm, Marina and the girls really transformed this place!” Lisa says. 

The lights are dim and there's lots of little LEDs scattered about the ceiling. A makeshift rink is set up using large wooden blocks painted different colours. In the middle is a disco ball. 

“Hello!” A cheerful voice says. 

“Hey, Kokoro! How's it going?” Lisa says. 

“It's going great! Do you guys need roller skates or did you bring your own?”

Ako proudly holds up her black roller skates with red laces and says, “We have them!”

“I need some,” Sayo says. 

“Okay! Well, you three have a great time out there. Skates are this way, Sayo.” Kokoro grabs Sayo's hand and pulls her to the back. She begins rummaging around various boxes. “What's your shoe size?”

* * *

As soon as Sayo is situated, she heads out onto the dance floor (skate floor?) and looks around for Hina. She spots her sister standing on the other side of the rink, talking to Lisa. Yukina and Ako are skating together in circles a few feet away from them. 

Using the wooden blocks on the side of the rink for support, Sayo manages to get over there with fairly little trouble. “Hey,” she says. 

“Onee-chan!” Hina replies, beaming. “I was asking Lisa where you went. She said you went to get skates. I'm so glad you're okay!”

That's a little needlessly paranoid of Hina to worry, not to mention she's the one who left Sayo behind, but Sayo just smiles and says. “Yeah, I'm here now.”

Lisa has left by now to join Ako and Yukina. They have their hands linked and are slowly skating in a circle. Sayo can hear Ako's voice shouting, “You can do it, Yukina-san!”

“Ah, Aya-chan and the others are over there! I'm gonna go say hi,” Hina says. She easily glides over to the group of girls and starts chatting away, leaving Sayo all alone. 

Sayo doesn't really know what to do, so she tries to skate forward a bit. A little practice would make her feel more comfortable, right? Unfortunately, Sayo loses her balance and starts to go down. 

“Hina!” Sayo shrieks as she tumbles to the floor. A few seconds later, Hina appears, offering her hands out. Shakily, Sayo tries to stand, her roller skates slipping and sliding against the ground beneath her. But finally she manages to get up and her body stabilizes as Hina holds her hands steadily. 

“Gosh, Onee-chan. You're so clumsy,” Hina says, chuckling. She smiles warmly at Sayo, and the older twin can't help but smile back. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” she admits. Sayo is suddenly aware of how close her face is to her sister's, and how intimate this all feels. And then Sayo gets the dumbest thought she's ever had: wanting to kiss Hina. She quickly backs away. “I-I think I'm going to rest for a while. Have fun skating.”

Hina looks worried for a second, but doesn't press the issue. “Alrighty. Tell me when you wanna skate again!”

Sayo nods and rolls over to the side of the rink. She finds a bench pretty quickly, and sits down, leaving herself with her thoughts. 

What was all that about? Sayo has never thought of something like that before… has she?

Wanting to kiss your sister is definitely not a normal thing. But now that Sayo thinks about it, there have been little moments in their healing relationship where Sayo wishes she could have more. But was that just a platonic need to have Hina care about her, or was she really… in love with her? 

It doesn't make sense. It just doesn't. Sayo isn't the romantic type at all, really. She's never had these thoughts about anyone. Except for Hina. Maybe she's been in love with her this whole time? No, that's crazy. Sayo tries to think about other crushes she's had. 

There was that girl in second grade. Sayo can't remember her name, but she remembers the way that girl made her feel. Soft and warm and wanted. Does Hina make her feel like that? Their relationship is complicated, but on some level, she thinks maybe Hina does do that. 

Sayo never thought about kissing her second grade friend. She was so young back then that it didn't occur to her to want something like that. And she didn't want to kiss Hina either. Part of getting older is being exposed to new things like kissing and… sex. Sayo doesn't know what to do with that thought. 

What would it be like to have sex with Hina? Would she enjoy it? Sayo tries to picture herself in bed with her sister, and it's surprisingly easy. Hina’s pink cheeks, flushed in adoration, moaning, ‘Onee-chan--’

No! No more! She doesn't want to think about having sex with her sister. Or rather, she doesn't want to think about how much she would enjoy it. 

Is her attraction based on lust only? Sayo tries to picture herself with anyone else, but it just doesn't feel right. Only the thought of Hina feels right. 

Sayo is so buried in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Lisa sit down next to her. 

“Hey, Sayo. Whatcha thinking about?”

Sayo shrieks, momentarily panicking over Lisa’s presence. Had she been speaking out loud? Did Lisa hear anything? But the way Lisa is smiling warmly at her calms her down. She must not have been saying anything out loud, because Lisa looks at her just as she always does. 

“Haha, did I startle you? You must really be lost in thought. You totally zoned out for a few minutes, so I came to check on you.”

“Oh… Thank you. I'm fine,” Sayo manages to say. “I was just… thinking, you know?” _Yeah, just thinking about having sex with my sister. Y’know, everyday stuff._

“Ah, gotcha. You wanna talk about it?” Lisa asks. 

“No, not really,” Sayo replies. 

“I understand. Hey, do you wanna skate some more? Yukina and Ako are over there.” Lisa nods her head in the direction of the girls, where Ako seems to be teaching Yukina skate tricks. 

“Alright,” Sayo says. No point in wallowing in her thoughts. She should have fun with her bandmates. 

* * *

Sayo had been practicing with Lisa and the others for about half an hour, and she was pretty comfortable on her skates now. 

“Onee-chan! You're up!” 

…But she was still not comfortable with the thoughts in her head. 

“Hey, Hina,” Sayo says, trying her best to smile. 

Hina skates to her and grabs her hands. God, why is she so forward all the time? “Let's dance, Onee-chan! Marina and Michelle are teaming up to DJ!”

“Alright,” Sayo says. And so they dance. 

As she feels Hina's hands around hers, Sayo begins to feel a little more at peace with herself. They can just have fun in this moment, as sisters and nothing more. 

Hina twirls her around. Sayo is scared of falling, but she manages to stay upright. The music is loud, but not too uncomfortably so. 

Suddenly, the tone changes. Everything slows down, and Sayo realizes that this is a slow dance. 

They move to the beat slowly and deliberately, but Sayo’s heart is racing. Isn't this a thing that couples do? Is it weird that she's doing this with her own sister, or is she just making it weird?

Sayo doesn't know how she's supposed to stay calm with all of her earlier thoughts swimming around her head. But Hina smiles reassuringly, and for a second, Sayo doesn't feel so worried. 

Marina makes an announcement that the party is over and it's time to go home. Which Sayo is fine with, really. Enough has happened tonight. 

Hina finally lets go of Sayo's hands. “Wow! That was so much fun!”

“Yeah!” Ako agrees. “Yukina-san, didn't I tell you it'd be awesome?”

Yukina nods. “Perhaps we will have to go skating again sometime. To further our bonds as a band.”

The five girls go to take off their skates, and eventually meet back up in the parking lot. 

“Bye, everyone! Hope you had fun!” Kokoro shouts from the door.

Misaki appears beside her. “Yeah, I hope you liked the music…”

A chorus of “Bye!” can be heard from the group as they go their separate ways. 

Sayo stands with Hina, looking out into the parking lot. She finds her hand wrapped up in Hina’s. 

Hina kisses Sayo’s cheek. Luckily, she can't see Sayo blush in the darkness. “I had a great time tonight, Onee-chan. Thank you.”

“Thank you too, Hina.”

They walk to the car and get inside. But instead of starting the car, Sayo just sits there with her hands on the steering wheel. 

“Onee-chan? You okay?” Hina asks

“Hina… I'm in love with you.” She says it without thinking, and immediately regrets it. 

Hina looks shocked for a second, no surprise there. But then she begins to laugh. 

“What? Is that funny?” Sayo asks. 

“Oh, I just-- I never thought you'd like me back!” Hina says through her laughter. 

“Like you… back?” Sayo asks. 

“I'm in love with you too, Onee-chan. I have been for a few years now.”

“Ah…” Sayo says. “I, um, I only just figured out my feelings tonight. When I fell and you helped me off the ground, I don't know, something inside me cracked. And I was suddenly aware of what I've known in the back of my mind for a while. I really care about you, as more than a sister. Is that wrong of me?”

“Probably. But it's wrong of me too, and as long as we're wrong together, I'm okay with that.”

There's a small pause as they look at each other. “Now what?” Sayo asks. 

“Now we go home,” Hina says, “And have an after party.”

Sayo laughs. “I'd like that.”

* * *

The twins dance together in Hina’s bedroom. It's nice and familiar, and the music is soft. 

“Y’know, it feels way different to dance without the skates. I feel… too steady, almost…” Hina says. 

“I think I prefer it this way.” Sayo replies.

Hina smiles at her. “Either way is fine when it's with you.”

“God, when did you turn into such a romantic?”

“I always was. You just never noticed.”

The playlist comes to an end, and Sayo embraces Hina. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem. Thank you too, Onee-chan.”

They stand there for a while, just breathing each other's presence in and out. Eventually, they break apart. 

“Bed time?” Hina offers. She sits on the bed, holding Sayo's hand. 

“Alright.” Sayo sits on the bed as well. Hina tucks them under the covers. They lie down, arms tangled and faces almost touching. It's warm and soft here, and Sayo loves it. She loves Hina, and she doesn't wanna change anything about this moment.

“We haven't done this since we were kids,” Hina says wistfully. “We should do it more often.”

“Yeah.” Sayo snuggles up in Hina's arms, finally at peace. 


End file.
